lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Glorfindel
Glorfindel was a noble Elf of Gondolin, and later Rivendell, in Middle-Earth. Biography Glorfindel was a noble Elf of high birth. His golden hair suggests that he is related in some way to the Vanyar, though when first introduced he lived in Gondolin with the Ñoldor. Glorfindel came to Middle Earth with the host of Turgon. He had no part in the Kinslaying at Alqualondë. He finally settled in Gondolin. He aided the escape of the exiles from Gondolin when it was assailed, and defeated and killed a balrog, though he died in the process. However, he was re-embodied (similarly to Lúthien) in the Halls of Awaiting. In recognition of his skill he was sent by the Valar back to Middle Earth either as a precursor to, or companion of the Istari to aid the fight against Sauron. He allied himself with Elrond, and led the Forces of Rivendell to aid Arnor in its fight against Angmar. During the Battle of Fornost he was the major reason why the evil Witch-King of Angmar was defeated. After the battle was over, and the Witch-King had fled, it was Glorfindel who predicted that the Witch-King would not be defeated by any mortal man. This prediction would come true when the Witch-King was defeated by Éowyn (a woman). A thousand years later, Glorfindel helped Frodo Baggins and his companions to reach the House of Elrond and evade the pursuit of the Black Riders after Frodo was stabbed with a Morgul blade. A powerful elf, he sat in a position of honour alongside Elrond and Gandalf at the feast to celebrate the subsequent victory at the Ford of Bruinen. It was here that Frodo saw him as he appeared in the undying lands. Despite this power, at the secret council called shortly afterwards Gandalf stated that not even Glorfindel would be able to aid the nine walkers by securing safe passage to Mount Doom. However, this does not suggest a lack of strength from Glorfindel (indeed, it is a testimony to his strength that he was considered). Instead, Gandalf is commenting on the might of Sauron. He was also known as Glorfindel the 'Golden-haired', due to the unusual colour of his hair. Film In The Return of the King (film), Glorfindel briefly appears at the crowning of King Elessar, behind Legolas and in front of Arwen. Trivia In July 2007, 3-D entertainment model producer Gentle Giant Studios, Inc., headquartered in Burbank, California, released an exclusive sculpted Glorfindel bust, limited to 500 pieces, for the 2007 San Diego Comic-Con. Licensed under New Line Cinema's The Lord of the Rings franchise. GLORFINDEL BUST - Gentle Giant Studios Role in "The Battle For Middle Earth 2" computer game In this non-canon computer game Glorfindel is the first hero the player commands in the good campaign. he is depicted with silver armour and a sword. his powers include the ability to mount his horse "Asfeloth" and the ability to heal and strengthen allied warriors. Notes In Ralph Bakshi's 1978 animated film, Glorfindel was replaced by Legolas. In The Fellowship of the Ring (film) Glorfindel is replaced by Arwen. At one stage Tolkien considered whether Glorfindel was one of the Blue Wizards, but he later decided against this. Rumors There has been some confusion about the Glorfindel of Gondolin and the Glorfindel of Rivendell. Tolkien stated that Glorfindel's spirit returned to the Halls of Awaiting, but was after a time re-embodied by the Valar. He then returned to Middle-earth (either in the mid-Second Age, or as a companion of the Blue Wizards in the Third). *He was returned to Middle-Earth at the same time that the Istari arrived, quite possibly with them. He is also said to be an Elven Prince, and so it has given birth to the rumor (though it is likely true) that Glorfindel is the son of Finarfin or one of his descendants. Category:Elves